Aerosmith: An Obsession
by GalnKay
Summary: Does Sirius have an obsession with Aerosmith? Hermione finds out.


Everyone, everybody, everywhere, has an obsession, quirk, or hobby.

Maybe your friend has an obsession with Charlie Sheen. They would probably own every single picture, interview, and magazine article about Charlie Sheen, and their movie shelf is probably filled with every single season of _Two and a Half Men_ on DVD.

Possibly your aunt has a thing for cats. She would have a billion stuffed cats sitting in her living room, ceramic felines perched on her mantle, and about a dozen actual cats roaming around her home.

Or maybe your grandfather loves to make birdhouses. He would probably spend way too much time in his shed, and there would most likely always be way too many birds in your yard.

Some people have obsessions, quirks, and hobbies that no one knows about.

Who knows, maybe your father has a secret love of Star Trek that you accidentally find out about when you uncover a Captain Kirk costume in his closet.

What if your boyfriend actually has a shrine in his bedroom dedicated to Jessica Alba?

Or how about that crazy aunt who loves cats? Maybe her husband absolutely and secretly loves dogs.

See? Everyone has something that they love, or love to do.

And this is the story of how Hermione Granger discovered that Sirius Black had a secret obsession as well.

* * *

><p>Hermione happily skipped up the rickety staircase inside Number 12 Grimmauld Place. In her hands, she carried a bowl of Mrs. Weasley's home-made ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream galore. Under her arm, she carried her favorite book, Hogwart's: A History. The weather outside was absolutely gorgeous, and the sun crept in through the musty windows of the house, brightening everyone's mood considerably. They had all gone out for some before-school shopping, leaving her and Sirius in the big house. She sighed contentedly. Just as she was about to enter her room to enjoy her book and her frozen treat, she heard something which seemed to be coming from the next room over. She cocked her head at the wall separating the rooms. She couldn't pick up words, put could feel the thumping base of some sort of music. She growled, set her indulgences aside, and, letting her curiosity get the best of her, went to knock on Sirius' door. No one came to open the door. He probably couldn't hear her over the intense volume of his music. She frowned, and twisted the big knob, entering his bedroom.<p>

Her jaw dropped. Literally. Her bottom lip was touching the floor. Was Sirius Black...dancing?

He was.

Well, not even dancing, even. Just bounding around his room like a madman, a comb, which he was obviously pretending was a microphone, in his hand. And was that...Aerosmith?

Yes, it was.

Sirius Black was dancing to Aerosmith. She bit back a smile as he leapt over the bed, a cheetah print scarf wrapped around his waist, and a pair of snakeskin boots on his feet.

"Eat the riiiiiiich! There's only one thing they're very good for!" he sang/shouted, completely off key. Hermione snorted. "Eat the riiiiiiich!"

"Take one bite now, come back for more." she called, finishing the line. Sirius' head snapped up, and he looked at her with a mix of embarrassment and awe. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Having fun?" she teased. Sirius walked over to the record player in the corner of the room, switching it off.

"Yes, mind you." he replied, laughing. Hermione looked around the room, the grin on her face growing bigger and bigger as she did so. His walls were plastered with posters of Steven Tyler and Joe Perry. Every single Aerosmith album ever made sat on a glass shelf. A gold Aerosmith record hung proudly above his bed. A red silk scarf was framed above the dresser. To complete the picture, about a dozen or so candles lay scattered about the entire room. Sirius pointed at the scarf.

"I saw them live." he explained. "I was right by the stage and he gave me a scarf."

"Sirius, I must say, this is pretty impressive. Although the Steven Tyler bobble head is kind of freaking me out." Hermione admitted. Sirius smiled.

"Why, thank you, gorgeous. My collection of all things Aerosmith has taken me years in the making."

"Can I tell you something?" she asked. Sirius frowned.

"Yeah."

"You've always reminded me of Steven Tyler. I mean, the way you talk, the way you...the way you just hold yourself. It's extremely Tyler-ish. I could see you being a younger, better looking, lead singer of a rock band." she said, a laugh escaping her mouth. Sirius shrugged, obviously flattered to be compared to his idol.

"Yeah? Well, I can do a pretty epic guitar solo." he mock-bragged. Hermione put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh really? Damn, Sirius, I underestimated you." she joked. He chuckled, and went to put another record on the player.

"Are you a fan?" he asked from across the room.

"Of course." she said. Sirius tossed her a scarf from his dresser. She caught it and wrapped it around her neck. Suddenly, "Hole In My Soul" was blaring into the room. Hermione giggled as Sirius began to serenade her.

"I'm down a one way street, with a one night stand, with a one track mind, out in no man's land. The punishment sometimes don't seem to fit the crime." he said, melodrama simply oozing from his voice. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Yeah, there's a hole in my soul, and the one thing I've learned: for every love letter written, there's another one burned." she added. Sirius grinned, picking her up and spinning her around the room.

"So you tell me how it's gonna be this time!" they both sang loudly, ending Steven Tyler's poetic monologue in a fit of laughter. Sirius plopped down on his bed, and Hermione perched herself on a table. The two sat for a while, just listening to the song. Sirius sat up, looking at her thoughtfully.

"You know, if I could possibly obtain some tickets, would you like to go with me?"

"To see them? Live?" Hermione spluttered. Sirius smirked and nodded. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, that would be fantastic!" she squealed. Sirius glanced at his closet.

"Would you like to see my Steven Tyler outfit?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So right now, you're probably like "What? What's the point of this?". The truth is, there really is no point at all. <strong>

**See, I got a review on another story which compared Sirius Black to Steven Tyler. I thought about it and realized, hell, it's true. **

**I myself am an Aerosmith-obsessed person. They are an amazing band, who puts out amazing work. But, you probably won't get this story unless you've ever heard one of their songs, know who Aerosmith is, or have ever seen Steven Tyler. **

**If you don't, Steven Tyler is the judge on American Idol. If you don't live in America, and henceforth do not watch said program, Aerosmith is the band that sings, "Dream On", "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" from the movie _Armageddon_, and "Walk This Way." Those are some of the best known songs, which you've probably heard. I also believe they have a Guitar Hero game. **

**Yes. So, I hope you liked, and I hope any other Aerosmith fans out there found this day-brightening. **

**Read and Review! Quick, now, think of the children. It's for the children.**

**KAY(:**


End file.
